Where Would You Be
by Shannanaginns
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are spending time together under the stars. Confessions surface and an arguement ensues. How does Kagome feel about the relationship she has with Inuyasha? This is an angst fic, but it is romantic all at the same time. I think it's bit


Well this is a one shot I've been dying to write for like ever. The idea of it just wouldn't let me alone. I hope you all like it. Then again I'm sure a lot of you will hate it. This isn't a lovey dovey fic. Although it does resolve Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship a bit.

I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. I wish I owned Inuyasha, but that ain't happening.

All of the lyrics used belong to a Martina McBride song called Where Would You Be.

Where Would You Be

The pair sat under the stars just enjoying each other's company. The hanyou was picking blades of grass and ripping them till they existed no more while he thought about the events of his life. The girl from another time was looking to the stars for some kind of sign that she was doing the right things with her life.

Inuyasha's movements caught Kagome's attention. He seemed to be in deep thought and that his hands were moving of their own accord. Kagome wondered if he was thinking about Kikyo.

I wonder where your heart is

Cause it sure don't feel like it's here

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" his ear twitched at the sound of her voice.

He let the shards of grass in his hands fall to the earth, "What does it matter Kagome?"

"Well I was just wondering," She felt hurt that he didn't want to open up to her.

Sometimes I think you wish

That I would just disappear

He smelt her change of mood and his eyes softened, "Kagome don't feel bad,"

"What does it matter to you!" She shot his words back.

He winced at the strength of her voice, "I care if you're sad or not," he confessed to her.

Her eyes widened at this remark.

Have I got it all wrong

Have you felt this way long

"You- you care? But why?" She stammered.

His eyes shifted nervously, "You're the shard detector. If you're upset then you won't want to look for shards,"

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Are you already gone

They sat in silence, Inuyasha picking grass again, and Kagome looked back to the sky while she blinked away tears.

Both one of them would never say what they really wanted to, and as the minutes ticked by their defense walls repaired the damage done to them.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes Kagome dared to look back at Inuyasha. He had abandoned killing the grass and was just staring off into the forest ahead of them.

Do you feel lonely

When you're here by my side

His hand moved to toy with the beads around his neck. His curse that was placed there by Keade and one that Kagome used against him more than once a day.

Does the sound of freedom

Echo in your mind

Suddenly the space between them seemed to elongate. She realized his mind was far away from this hillside they sat upon. He had been in a strange mood all day. He even stumbled on a rock something that was extremely out of the hanyou's character. He was graceful, a word that she could never tell him he was; he would get so angry. There is only one thing that can distract him to this point, only one person… Kikyo.

Do you wish you were by yourself

Or that I was someone else

Anyone else

"If you want to be with her so badly, then why don't you go to her," she asked him softly.

He looked at her with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like I couldn't tell that you have been thinking about her all day. Even now you seem so distant. If it hurts you so much to be with me then leave,"

Where would you be

If you weren't here with me

Where would you go

If you were single and free

Who would you love

Would it be me

Where would you be

"It doesn't hurt me to be with you!" Inuyasha couldn't believe her words.

"I'll just take the cursed beads off you right now! That way you can go to her without me holding you back!" She reached for the beads.

I don't wanna hold you back

No I don't wanna slow you down

I don't wanna make you feel

Like you are tied up and bound

'Cause that's not what love's about

He slapped her arm away and stood up, "Stop it! Cut it out right now!"

"Why!" She stood up with him.

"What makes you think that I want to go to Kikyo?" His eyes searched desperately for the answer within her eyes.

"You have been lost in thought all day. Only Kikyo can make you like that. Do you think I'm stupid and that I wouldn't notice!" tears welled up in her eyes. A tear of anger is what she told herself.

"You are a fool!" Inuyasha snapped back.

If there's no chance we can work it out

Tell me now

Oh, tell me tell me now

She glared back at him, "A fool huh? Well this fool is going home!" She turned and stomped towards the well, not even caring that she was leaving without her bag and without telling her friends goodbye.

"Kagome stop," His words were soft and so was his hand gripping her arm. If they had been any different she would have sat him.

Where would you be

If you weren't here with me

Where would you go

If you were single and free

Who would you love

Would it be me

Where would you be

"Why should I?" her face looked hurt but her voice was strong, "Go to her! Stop stringing me along!" She pulled out of his grasp.

"Fuck Kagome! Stop being so stupid! You don't know what I've been thinking about all day!" His words stopped her and she wheeled around.

"Then enlighten me Inuyasha! What have you been thinking about if it wasn't Kikyo!"

His eyes darted away from her. She knew he wouldn't tell her.

Have I become the enemy

Is it hard to be yourself

In my company

"So I'm right. You just lie to me and pull me along so you can get your way!"

There was silence between them again. Kagome snuffed him and turned to leave.

"You," Inuyasha whispered. If the whole forest hadn't been holding its breath, Kagome would never have heard it.

Her steps faltered and her breath caught, "What… did you say?"

Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking out to the forest.

Where would you be

If you weren't here with me

Suddenly a soul collector appeared at the mouth of the forest, beckoning to Inuyasha.

Where would you go

If you were single and free

Kagome felt her heart twist. Kikyo was near and she wanted to see Inuyasha. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would go to her.

Who would you love

Would it be me

Where would you be

"There you go. You got your wish. Kikyo is waiting for you. Your mate is call to you," She barely recognized her voice. There was so much pain in it.

Her use of the word mate made Inuyasha snap his head back to her, "She is not my mate!" he growled out.

"Well then that's news to me," She answered cockily, "Everyone knows she is Inuyasha," She turned her back on him, "I'm not a fiddle so don't play with me," She walked away.

Just as her form disappeared into the shadows Inuyasha yelled out, "You! You are all I can think about! I care only for you!" He let his body collapse into the ground. He was shaking from the violence of his despair.

A tear fell from his eye, and a hand settled on his back.

"I'm here Inuyasha,"

There you have it. My one shot. Of course don't you wonder if it was Kagome or Kikyo that came back to him? Kagome out of love, or Kikyo wanting to take him to hell finally? Oh, don't you all love me?

All of the lyrics used belong to a Martina McBride song called Where Would You Be.


End file.
